Entireity The Dead Boy
Hey, if you have seen this story...you should be aware. This isn't a joke and what you are about to read next is, um, how do I put it. Quite disturbing. Now, let me properly introduce myself, my name is .--. .. . .-. .-. . also known as Entireity. Back in 2008, when I first started playing Roblox, I was really innocent, I didn't really know anything that time but Roblox was the only game I would play. Until the year of 2010 that when things got. Well let just say in your human ways, scary. My parents died of a car crash, as I was told, and I didn't really know about them because when I turned 2 I have never seen them since they both said they were going on a "vacation". But, exactly when it turned 2010 that when I found out they died of a car crash, so I thought. Well, I'll only tell you that much of me but the rest is yet unknown. I will give you one hint. 01000100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00101110 You may be wondering why I am telling you this but it not any death threat or anything but the story continues since you are one of the people that is interested, let me tell you more. So, in middle school there would be this one person who's name is Corbin. Corbin was, um, really weird. Each time I look at him he would have this, weird black glow or pressure surrounding him. I tried talking to him once but all he said was, "...don't talk to me". I looked at him and said I was trying to help him out. He said, "....If you're trying to help me...it too late." and the next day... well you might guessed it, a school shooting happened. Over 300 students were killed and I may be one of the unlucky fellow students caught in it. Well, that is all I must tell you of now...the rest is unknown...unless you keep reading. When the Corbin decided to shoot up the school, I was one of the first people to get shot because I was in his first period class. He had an assault rifle and with over 100 ammunition. My first period class was science and we were learning about the earth's layer and Pangaea, he stood up and grabbed his agenda, he quietly walked over to Mrs. Hudstone and told her, "May I please go to my locker to go get my chromebook?". Mrs. Hudstone was a really nice teacher so she obviously said "Yes, of course you may go." He went over to his locker and about a minute later he came back with an assault rifle and shot at everyone in the class. The fire alarm went off before he was able to kill me and everyone went outside except for the unlucky students in Mrs. Hudstone's classroom, I was however just shot in the stomach and I survived for awhile. The teachers and principle were probably worried about us so they sent 3 firefighters to go in and try to rescue us or see what was wrong, the firefighters were unlucky too since they were all shot and killed. Corbin then went outside from the cafeteria door and shot everyone there. Over 300 were killed and about 92 of them injured...I saw that all happen before my eye....I was in fear...I couldn't do anything...I tried to run out the door but...for some strange reason I couldn't open the door at all. It was as if I was a ghost... a dead spirit...I still didn't know I was dead so I kept running outside to stop him but I was too late...he already killed a lot of people and he shot himself in the head. There are some rumors that say Entireity still haunts the roblox community and every unlucky fellow robloxians on July 22nd were taken to a school called, Widowstone High School. Legends says he does it on July 22nd due to that day and month being his birthday. Out of all the unlucky 10 people he chooses, only 1 make it out alive with the help of Pierre....well if they can find Pierre. 01010010 01101111 01101111 01101101 00100000 00110011 00110000 00110011 Link to user: https://www.roblox.com/users/476822973/profile Why him? https://www.roblox.com/users/267399500/profile